Save Me
by 3ONESHOTS
Summary: I never realized she would do all these awful things until it was too late. You could have stopped this, Len, if you had bothered to notice me. One-sided Tei/Len, Mayu/Tei. One-shot.


This idea came to me when I was reading a Tei/Mayu fanfiction. I love Tei, and I don't see her as a psychopath who kills everyone. Even if she's a yandere. So I wrote this. It kind of started out as a short drabble, but eventually it grew into a short one-shot. I don't plan on continuing this, since there isn't really anything to branch off of at the end, so this will remain a one-shot. I probably should be working on the next chapter of my fanfic Machine, but I wrote this instead.

Warnings: Death, mild, nondescriptive gore, triggery and dark themes. Don't read if you like happy endings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

. . . .

Len.

You could cut me open. You could rip my flesh, tear it from my measly bones and consume me until nothing is left. Not one drop of blood, not one stringy muscle. You could eat me alive. You could hang me. You could kill me. You could destroy everything that I have ever held dear to me.

But I would still love you.

Most call me crazy. Honestly, I can't blame them. I've always been like this; insane, psychotic. And I've never actually had a problem with it, either. I can't imagine living in a world without you in it. I can't imagine living without you. I know you would never harm me, or do any of the awful, gruesome things I just listed. You're too nice for that.

I've always loved you.

Until I met her.

She was everything I was. More naive, though. She still had one last precious drop of innocence in her fragile heart. Despite this, I could tell she was hurting. She loved someone as well. And, judging from her behavior around her crush, I could tell that lucky Vocaloid she loved didn't like her back. Just like you. You see, we had more in common than any of the others. Both of us were crazy. Both of us were hurting. All because the one person we loved more than anything else didn't love us in the way we wanted them to.

You could have stopped this if you had just learned to love me. You could have stopped all of this.

But now there's no turning back.

. . . .

Galaco.

You're one of the newer Vocaloids, that much I know. You're in pain, though, even though everyone else loves you and cares for you. Much more than any of them have me. Why is that, then? If you're so cherished? You complain about the bugs in your voice. You cry every night because you know they might uninstall you, because you're not perfect.

I think you're perfect. I think you're flawless. You're beautiful, your voice is beautiful, everything about you is pure. You're uncontaminated by the pain of loving someone who doesn't love you back. Because you don't love anyone like I do just yet. If only you knew.

I wish you could love me. I wish you could love me for me. I've tried not to be like this; I've tried to be sane. But it doesn't work that way. I can't change, no matter how hard I've tried. Maybe... Maybe if you tried, you would see past my insanity and find something to love. I haven't completely lost myself to this darkness. You could save me.

I used to love you.

That was before I met her.

She understood everything about me; why I was in pain, and why I acted like this. She was just like me, Galaco. Nobody else accepted her. She had no friends, nor companions or singing partners. She was in love as well. With another young Vocaloid who was much too innocent to understand what she was going through. He was inferior. So I decided to help her.

You could have stopped me.

It's much too late now, though.

. . . .

I was watching you, as usual. You were singing with your twin sister, your official singing partner. You loved her so much it hurt whenever I saw you two together.

"That was... Good," you fibbed. "Just try not to sing at different pitches when you reach the chorus, and keep your voice in check when you hit the high notes."

She scowled at you. "What are you blabbing about? That was absolutely perfect! There's nothing wrong with the way I hit the high notes, either. This is a pretty difficult song, you know. The least you could do is be a bit sympathetic for my poor vocal chords." I gritted my teeth. Bratty as always.

"Why don't you try being a bit more sympathetic, then?" you retorted, playing a few keys on your keyboard. "If the song is really too difficult for you, I can try playing the music an octave lower so your poor vocal chords can take a break."

Miku entered the room. She was eating something, most likely leeks. I hated her. She was popular, and kind, and everything you've ever wanted. You payed more attention to her than even your mirror image, which I found rude.

"Go easy on him, Rin," she told the blonde girl. "Why don't you two go practice on your own for a bit? All you ever do is fight whenever you sing together, anyways."

You sighed and took your leave, saying, "I think that's a good idea. Rin, why don't you go to your room and practice by yourself instead?" The little girl pouted, although I could tell she was playing, and disappeared down the hall. Miku smiled at me. A kind smile, without any traces of disgust or hate. She would never look down at someone like that. That's one of the reasons you like her so much. If I didn't discriminate against anyone, would you like me better?

Probably not.

"Ah. Tei," Miku said. "I think Mayu wanted to talk to you for a bit. You know how she gets; I think she's kind of lonely, and Galaco is the only person she's ever talked to since coming here. Why don't you keep her company?" She took another bite out of her leek and skipped away.

. . . .

She walked into my room, looking a bit apprehensive. She was wearing an outfit a bit similar to Miku's. Very unoriginal, though I suppose you could blame that on her designers. As usual whenever I got visitors, I waited for them to approach me first. This one was different, though.

"So," she began, plopping down next to me. I could hear her breathing because my room was so quiet. "You lonely or something? You didn't call me here because you wanted something to look at, did you?" I hadn't ever heard someone talk to me in that tone. She was more fiery than you Galaco, and yet she seemed so sad and depressed. She was quiet, too. She didn't want to talk to me. She was afraid. I hadn't known at the time that we were so much alike, and I hadn't known about her terrible past and her obsession over that young Vocaloid. She just seemed...

Normal. To me, at least.

Nothing special, like you were to me.

"Yes. I was lonely," I told her. I wanted to be honest. She seemed to be frozen for a few seconds before she slowly looked my way. Only then did I notice how red her eyes were, how they bore into me and flashed like a crackling fire. She was absolutely intoxicating. I began noticing how unique she was, despite what others may think. Her voice, although stereotypically high-pitched, had a different vibe to it. After we began to talk, she opened up to me. She told me everything. She trusted me.

Unlike you.

She told me about how she was a part of a group of phony Vocaloids called Vipperloids, how she had no friends, how everyone scorned and feared her, how everyone thought she was plain and unoriginal, how much she hated Miku, how Miku didn't seem to notice her hate, how she loved Len, how Len didn't love her, how Len was close to Miku and Rin, how nobody loved her, how everyone loved Miku, how I was the only one who seemed to care...

She told me everything.

So I saw it fit to tell her about you.

She questioned why I thought you were special. I tried to explain, I really did. She just didn't understand. I tried to describe your perfectly flawed voice, how you sang, and how nobody even noticed how beautiful you really were. At that moment I realized something. Nobody understood just how wonderful you and Tei were. All they saw was failure.

"I'll try to help you," I told her.

She stared before allowing herself to smile a bit, whispering, "Thank you." I felt something genuine for her.

. . . .

I hadn't meant for this to happen.

All I saw was red. Red, red, everywhere. Limbs, two bodies, limp and lifeless and cold, their flesh frenzied and their identities almost unrecognizable. It was everywhere. The blood. On the floor, on the walls, on that ax she always left in her room. It was on her petite hands, her black dress, her long blonde tresses, and on her face. She was smiling, her lips drawn into a firm line as she gazed down at the mess she had created. I didn't know what to think. Miku and Rin. They were gone. She had killed them in the most brutal way possible, and I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away.

My vision was blurry and wet. I couldn't understand why.

"I said I'd help you," she said to me. "So I did." If I had known she would have helped me this way, I would have stopped her and told you, Len. She was so like and unlike me, it made my head pound and my heart ache for your loss. She frowned and carelessly stepped on Miku's body, the scarlet substance staining her shoe as she walked up to me. She stood there, ax on the floor in a red puddle, before reaching out to me slowly with one bloodied hand. She knitted her eyebrows.

"Why aren't you happy...?"

How could I be happy? With those mangled dead bodies on the ground, soaking in their own lifeblood, their eyes dry and and their mouths wide open, bleeding? Knowing that those two husks used to be Len's closest friends?

I screamed. A shrill scream. Mayu flinched and took a step back, her eyes wide and flitting about in worry. I screamed and allowed my last strand of sanity to slip away from me, and I crumbled to the floor, weeping, sobbing, incoherent words spilling from my lips. I couldn't speak. Everything hurt, my head, my heart...

She stood over me, her hands caressing my face and gripping my shoulders. I looked up from my crying and stared. I couldn't do anything else. I stared at her, horrified when I noticed the small smile gracing her pale face, her hair clinging to her in a crusted mess of drying blood.

She still had her ax.


End file.
